Moon Phases
by ShadowDemonQueen97
Summary: Life is kinda like a Moon waxing and waning. It starts out blank and grows to be a Full Moon. Than it slowly fades away into the darkness. I feel like my life never left the new moon stage so I don't know what it feels like to be in the Full moon stage.
1. The New Moon

So this is my first fanfiction so if I have any errors or something tell me

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything except this fanfiction

Rukia's Pov

Chapter 1: The New Moon

Life is kinda like a Moon waxing and waning. It starts out blank and grows to be a Full Moon. Than it slowly fades away into the darkness. I feel like my life never left the new moon stage so I don't know what it feels like to be in the Full moon stage. That was until I moved away from my hometown, Kyoto, to Karakura town.

_Two weeks ago_

"_But brother what if I don't want to move."_

"_Rukia, I know what's happening."_

"_But Byakuya it's not what…….I…..How do you even know?" I said her last statement softly._

_Byakuya walked closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me a little and spoke "That is not the point Rukia. Where moving in two weeks. Get your things ready." He took his hand of me shoulder and walked away. While I just stood there thinking._

**Now**

I stared at my room before I started unpacking my stuff. It was a pretty big room compared to my old one. It even had its own bathroom. Started to unpack my books ,when I heard a knock on the door. I turned around to see who it was. And surly enough I saw my sister, Hisana.

"Hello, Rukia…Umm, may I come in?" She asked politely.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Come on in Hisana."I answered her a little curious to why she has came here when she should be unpacking.

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok." Hisana said walking over to sit next to me on my bed. She set her hand right on top of my hand."You will be starting school after this weekend. Don't be wearied Rukia. I heard the school here is great, so no need to weary."

"Thank you, Hisana."She smiled at me knowing that I'll be ok and I smiled back. After that she got up went to unpack hers and Byakuya's stuff.

"Maybe I'll give this new school a chance to restart my life." I told myself.

The weekend pasted fast and I was kinda scared to start a new school, not that I liked my old one. Hopefully nobody will know who I am it might be the only way to make real friends. My trains of thoughts were interrupted when I heard my name was called out. I got out of my as fast as I could and walked down the stairs to find Hisana and Byakuya waiting for me.

"Rukia, where going to drive you to school. Is that ok?" Byakuya asked me.

"Uhhh, no I kinda wanna walk to school." I told them walking towards the front door."Bye Byakuya, Hisana. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Rukia. See you later." Hisana said waving good-bye at me. Then I shut the door.

I tried to think some good thoughts as started walking towards my new school. As was Thinking I remembered I little boy who came with his family to visit Kyoto. He had the brightest hair color I've ever seen and the most beautiful amber eyes I've seen. The little boy was very nice and didn't care who I was or how scary I could be at times. Out of everybody I knew, besides Hisana, he was the nicest person I ever met. Sometimes I wish I could meet him again. I can barley even remember him but, I'll always remember his bright orange hair and beautiful amber eyes.

"I wish I could meet him just one more time."I told myself before bumping into someone."Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I tried to apologize.

"Hmph, well pay attention to where you're going." The man said. Weird he has the same color hair and eyes of that little boy. But, he's scolding and doesn't look nice so it can't be him. I stared closely to double check.

"Hey! What are you looking at midget?"He yelled at me. That bastard! How dare he call me that I mean I'm short but not a midget.

"What…did you just say?" I glared at him.

He smirked at knowing I didn't want to be called that." I said 'midget'."

"Well, you know what…."I stop to look at me and realized I didn't have time to argue."Damn…I'm going to be late." Was all said before taking off.

After I took off I magically made it to school on time. I don't know how but I did." I-pant-made it." Putting my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Then hearing footstep coming up to me as I rested."Who-pant-are-pant-you?"The person was female with long dark purple hair and dark skin.

"Who am I. Why I'm you teacher. Name is Yoruichi Urahara but, you can just call me Yoruichi." She answered me." Now come I'll show you your class room."

"Right." Was I could say before fallowing right behind her.

She told me to wait outside the classroom and handed me my schedule before she entered the classroom to quiet them down. From the outside I could hear footsteps scramble towards their seats and some people still talking. Then I heard a CLUNK as if someone got hit.

I could hear Yoruichi announce that they have new student. Then heard her call my name. I took a deep breath before walking in. I walked straight towards her and turned to face the class.

"Hello, I'm Rukia Kuchiki and I hope to make new friends here at Karakura highschool." I announced to before spotting a certain orange haired person."You."I growled out. And he waved in response.

"You know each other. Great, you can sit next to Ichigo." Yoruichi cheered.

I didn't want to disobey the teacher so I complied and glared walking over to him. I can't believe I have to sit next to him. And what's with his name 'strawberry' who names a boy that. Ugh, this is going to be along day.

So that is chapter one of Moon Phases. Hope you liked it.

See ya next time.


	2. Waxing Crescent

Hehe , so been about 2 months… Don't kill me. I've been busy.

Ichigo: LAIR! You have not been busy!

DemonQueen: What? Where the hell did you come from!

Ichigo: I've been locked up in your closet this whole time!

DemonQueen: Oh… Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything BLEACH

Rukia's Pov

Moon Phases

Chapter 2

I walked down the hall from to homeroom for last hour. Today was annoying; Strawberry was in all my classes. Life must hate if he was in all my classes so far. I wouldn't be shocked if he is in my last class. But, besides that today was actually a good day. I made some new friends like Rangiku, Momo, Tatsuki, and Orihime. And the teachers are really nice. I took notes about them and compared them.

Homeroom- Yoruichi Shihoin: Really beautiful and nice but, serious and strict sometimes

English – Jushiro Ukitake: Really sweet and also loves to give out candy

Gym – Kenpachi Zaraki and Sajin Komamaru: Wow tall their tall

Tech – Sosuke Aizen: Seems really nice

Science – Mayuri Kurotsuchi: OMG! What the hell is that… an alien

Art – Shunsui Kyoraku: Keeps hitting on his assistant Nanao

Math – Kisuke Urahara: A complete weirdo

Walked into homeroom and surprisingly saw no Ichigo. I smiled at this happily took my seat. And before I knew it school was over. I hurried up and pack what I needed to leave as soon as possible. I started to head towards the gate when I heard someone call my name I turned to see Rangiku and Momo.

"Hello Rangiku, Momo. How are you guys.?"

"We're doing great" Momo replied "Do you want to go to the mall with us?"

"Oh, you guys I would love to but I don't have money with me so…" I trailed off.

"You don't have to worry don't worry we're bringing two other friends with us to buy us what we want. We'll just have them buy what you want." Rangiku said happily.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Rukia they'll be fine with it. Don't be scared."

"Well, if you insist I guess I'll go."

"Yeah, let's get going!" Momo cheered

30 minutes later

We finely reach the mall after a bit walking. The mall they had here was huge. They had ever thing Starbucks, All 4 Anime, a weapons store, Victoria's secret, and … Oh My God a Chappy the Rabbit store! My day just gets better and… someone said something that ruined my train of thoughts.

(A/N: Umm I'm not sure if they have a weapon store in a mall but just go with it. Also Victoria's secret scares me.)

"Why the hell are we here?" Everyone's attention turns towards the two extras.

"Because Toshiro and Gin you guys broke my mom's vase and Momo's mom's porcelain doll.! And we got punished for it!" agued Rangiku.

"The baseball bat happed to slip out of my hand and happen to hit the vase and Toshiro happed to try to doge it well in the process of knocking the porcelain doll of the table." Gin tried to protest. But Rangiku and Momo just gave him the what-the-hell-kinda-excuse-is-that look.

"Come on we all know that you guys hate the doll and the vase." Momo said

"I swear something was gonna crawl out of that vase as the porcelain doll attacks us.!" Toshiro said with his eyes closed.

"And I swear you guys are lame. Come on lets go buy stuff!" cheered Rangiku.

After going through many clothing stores and buying tons of stuff I finally ask something that I've wanted to ask all day.

"Umm…hey, can we go into the Chappy store?" I said slowly.

"Yeah sure why not." Momo said kindly.

"Hell no!"Toshiro yelled "You can make us go into Victoria's secret but you can't make us go into a Chappy store"!

"Why because people will think you're a little kid in love with Chappy." Gin snickered at Toshiro.

"Damn you! No! It's just…Umm… You guys… spent too much. Yeah, that's it! You guys spent too much." He tried to convince us.

"…. Yeah we don't believe you. Come on lets go." Rangiku said and started walking off us with the rest of us leaving Toshiro standing there.

"Hey, Gin whose side are you on." He yelled at Gin who was walking away with them. "Damn it, you guys!" Toshiro shouted as he chased after us.

A few minutes later and we arrived at the Chappy store. It was huge on the inside and you could see little kids run around everywhere in the store.

"Hey, Rukia what do you wanna… Where'd she go?"

I was all the in the back where they had necklaces and bracelets. They we're all nice, neat, and beautifully put together. There's one that did catch my attention. It was silver with a Chappy head dangling in the middle and about a 1/2 an inch above and the right was the name Chappy hanging off.

I started walking towards it when I felt something bump into me. I look down to a little to see a little girl with light brown hair and huge brown eyes.

"Oh, I sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention and I guess I ran into you." She started to laugh nervously.

"No, it's alright… My name is Rukia by the way." I said being friendly. Her face brightened up by this.

"My name is Yuzu it's nice to meet you Rukia." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey, Yuzu you almost done we have to leave soon!" We heard someone yell. Both of us turned are heads to see who it was and my face darkened well Yuzu's brightened even more.

"Ichigo, there you are. And yes I'm almost done." Yuzu said.

"Okay, that's good." He turned his head to look at me and smirked "Well, well if it isn't the midget. How have you been"?

"Was doing good until you showed up." I glared at him.

"Umm, I'm going to wait over their okay, Ichigo." Yuzu pointed randomly to one spot.

"Okay." Ichigo nodded and she walked off. He turned his attention back to me."So what are you doing here"?

"None of your business." I turned around grabbed the necklace and started to walk off but was stop by someone hand grabbing my shoulder. I turned to see Ichigo.

"Is that what you're going to get?" he asked me.

"Yeah, what of it?" I said glaring at him.

"Let me buy it for you".

I stood there dumbfounded not being able to reply on what he just said. I blinked once, twice, and on the third one he sighed said it again.

"Let me buy this for you." He said slowly.

"W-why would you do that?"

"I don't know I guess want to be nice." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"NO!"

"Make up your mind woman!"

"Ugh!"

"If you don't let me buy it for you I won't leave you alone."

"Fine." I said not wanting to talk to him anymore. He just smiled which I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was actually quite cute. Wait! What am I saying?

After he bought me my necklace I thanked him and went searching for the rest of them. Which wasn't that hard. Looking for people that looked lost was easy.

"Hey, there you are. You wanna leave it's almost six o'clock… Huh, what is that?" Momo took a look at my necklace." How did you get this? I thought you had no money."

"Oh, uhmm…Ichigo bought it for me." I muttered the last part but, Momo Clearly heard it.

"Really, how sweet of Ichigo to do that for you."

"Come on lets go." I said and started to walk away from them. Leaving Momo staring at my back as I walked away. Seriously, Ichigo and sweet do not go in the same sentence. I don't care if he is a strawberry.

Rangiku and Momo decided to walk me home first since but Gin and Toshiro were afraid because as soon as I leave they were going to be tortured. But, either way I was dropped off first. I thanked Rangiku and Momo for taking me even though we barely knew each other. Then I thank Toshiro and Gin for buying and carrying the stuff. And left them to go enter my house.

As soon as I open the door I yell "I'm Home"

"Rukia Kuchiki…"

End of Chapter

A/N

Umm yeah so gonna leave you off there and go to sleep 'cuz it's 4:39 AM

See ya next time. Oh and tell me if you guess want any more pairings and tell me which ones 'cuz

I like HitsuKarin HitsuHina KiraHina I know I'm weird for liking all these pairings.

ShadowDemonQueen97


	3. Moon stops at First Quarter at the sight

Dear Journal,

I was sitting next to this guy ,who I think has ADHD, not getting in trouble for what he was doing. And I was all...

Ichigo: Dude! Shut the hell up! This isn't your journal!

Queen: It isn't... Huh, well now you know I sit next to this weird guy. But don't get me wrong not all ADHD people are crazy or weird.

Rukia: Okay, on with the story!=]

* * *

Moon stops at First Quarter at the sight of…

Chapter 3

Rukia's POV

I heard my name get called as soon as walk through the door. I looked up to see my brother standing a few meters away from me. Then it suddenly hit me that I forgot to tell him that I was going somewhere today. How could I've forgotten to tell my brother Byakuya.

"Uh, brother look I can explain…"

"Where have you been missy?" He cut me off with his question.

"I was at the mall with some friends that I made." I whispered the last part, but still loud enough for him to hear it. When he heard it his eyes widen in surprise for little but then turned back to his normal cool ones.

"I see then … You made friends pretty quick, Rukia." Byakuya said well walking a little closer to me. He stopped when he was 5ft away from me."But, you are still going to be punished for not telling where you were going before heading there. Hmmm…you shall be grounded for…two weeks".

"What! You can' do that to me! What about the new Chappy season that's coming out this weekend!" I can' be grounded for two weeks that's too cruel!

"Well, it looks like you're going to miss the first couple of episodes. It's your fault that you forgot to tell me. You could have been kidnapped or hurt." He turned to walk away.

"I know that but, two weeks! Don't you think that's a little too cruel! A day or so of being a ground is fair but come on two weeks!" I yelled trying to change his mind.

"You need to have a little more than what you usually get. Since you forgot to do a simple task like calling me." Clearly my trying to change his mind planed failed.

I huffed. I don't want to use this card on Byakuya but I have to. My only way of getting out of being grounded for two weeks.

"Don't make me call Hisana, Byakuya!" I yelled at him and soon as my words reached his ears he stopped walking. I saw him turn around slowly and I knew my plan had worked.

"You wouldn't dare." He said well glaring at me.

"Oh, you know I will, Byakuya. .." I told him glaring back at him.

We held each other's gaze until Byakuya gave a sigh of defeat. And told me that I'm only grounded for two days instead of two weeks. Yeah! I love my Hisana card. It works every time on him no matter what. Don't get me wrong, I don't really like to use to on him all the time(A/N*coughliercough*) but, sometimes I just have to use it on him.

I walked up to my room, which was the second floor, to rest… or log on to Facebook. I reached my door and twisted the knob to open it. It was a pretty large room it even had its own Bathroom. The colors of my room were mainly violet and white. I tossed my backpack on my bed and walked towards to my computer. I logged in and waited for it loads everything. It didn't take that long to load but I sat still looking at my background. It was a picture of me, Byakuya and Hisana playing in the snow. I love are little family fun time. After staring at the picture for about 4 minutes I finally opened Firefox.

Then I logged on to Facebook and saw three friend requests. I quickly click on them and saw that they were from Rangiku, Momo, and Ichigo…WHAT THE HELL I'VE ONLY KNOWN THEM FOR A DAY AND THEY'VE ALREADY FOUND ME ON FACEBOOK! Well, I doubt they are many people named Rukia Kuchiki and my picture is kind of a giveaway. I looked at my picture to see me holding a Chappy the rabbit plushie. I should probably change that. But before I do that I should add them as friends.

As soon as I did that I saw that Rangiku was online. She must have saw me online because I got an instant message from her.

Rangiku: Rukiruki you added me as your friend!

Rukia: Ruki…ruki? O_o and of course I did even though I shouldn't have because you got me in trouble…

Rangiku: did? How?

Rukia: Hmm, maybe when you ask to go to the mall! I was late and brother was mad at me for not calling him.

Rangiku: Hey,hey, you wouldn't have been late if you weren't lost and having a lovers' quarrel with Chigo(Ichigo)!

Rukia: What!

Rangiku: Don't think I didn't see Missy!

Rukia: It wasn't a lovers' quarrel we just fighting over something!

Rangiku: Sssuuurrrreee… Anyway I have to go. Bye,Bye!^-^

Rukia: Wait! I'm not done with you!

Rangiku is offline

I groaned in frustration because of this. Does she not understand. Seriously , I see now that she gonna be a pain. Me being tired of this logged off and fell on my bed pushing my backpack off. This is going to a long year. And with that last thought I fell into a deep sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I quickly shut it off and got up to take a shower. I let the cool water wake me up fully and got when I was finished. Well, drying myself off was hoping today was not going to as tiring as yesterday. Then ,once fully dried, I put on my uniform. I grabbed my bag and dragged myself down the stairs, still not fully awake.

I went into the kitchen and saw Hisana cooking breakfast. She saw me and smiled at me and I smiled back. Hisana was the best sister you could ever have. No one can replace her. I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then sat down and waited for her to be done. As I waited I saw Byakuya come down the hallway and walked up to Hisana to kiss her on the lips.

"Umm, hello you guys I'm kinda right." I said trying to get their attention. Hisana just giggled at and walked to the table and sat right next to me. A bit after that Hisana finished breakfast. It was awesome as usual. And as I finish I look at the clock to see that I better get a move on or else I might be late for school.

"Thank you for breakfast, Sister" I said kissing her on the cheek "good-bye Brother, Sister see you after school!" Yelled rushing out the door.

I ran as fast as I could, but slowed down when I realized that I could still walk and not be late for school. As I walked to school I passed the park and saw a little girl bending over and holding her knee. Her face looked like it was scrunched up in pain. So I walked up to her. I saw she had black shoulder length hair and was wearing shorts with a plain white t-shirt.

"Are you all right little girl" I asked her. She looked up at me with one open eye and Shook her head."Where does it hurt?" She removed her hands from her knee to reveal a nasty gash on it. I got out my water bottle and one of the many band-aids I carry around. I poured some water on it and got out my handkerchief to clean up the wound more. Then I put the band-aid on her and helped her up.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Rukia. You can call me Rukia." I told her my name with a smile.

"Okay, thank you Miss Rukia." Smiled at me and took off.

What a nice little girl… Oh! I just realized I didn't get name. Oh well, I have a feeling I going to see her again. I Started to walk off to school again and kept thinking about the little girl. By the time I stopped thinking about her I already reached school. I walked down the noisy and crowded hallways to reach my room. I opened the door to my homeroom it was still noisy but not crowded. I took my seat and waited for Yoruichi.

The door slammed opened and Yoruichi came in and everyone took their seats."Okay class we have a guest who will one day become a teacher." She gestured for the person to come in. This person came in and closed the behind her."Will you please introduce yourself to the class." Yoruichi asked kindly and nodded in response.

"Yes, … My name is Saika Ookami. It's nice to meet you all." The woman bowed.

For some reason I don't have good feeling about this lady.

* * *

Ichigo: I wasn't in this at all.

Queen: Shut up you were in the last chapter!

Rukia: I was in the whole chapter!^-^

Rangiku: I was some what in it!;)

Ichigo: Shut up both of you! And You(points at me) Your a horrible author!

Queen: :O It's on! (fights Ichigo)

Rukia: Umm...good-bye readers!(waves)


End file.
